FF WONKYU : BEAUTIFUL LIAR
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena pagi-pagi sekali ibu Siwon sudah menelephon dan mengatakan kalau tunangannya yang menyebalkan itu sedang sakit dan tidak mau dirawat oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya. Benar-benar sangat manja. WONKYU/YAOI


Bagaikan bunga liar tanpa nama, itulah gambaran Kyuhyn saat ini. Kesal, pagi-pagi sekali ibu Siwon menelephon, katanya tunangannya yang menyebalkan itu sedang sakit dan hanya mau dirawat olehnya.

Apa-apaan itu! Kyuhyun menggerutu merasa tidak terima dengan sesuatu yang baru pernah terjadi ini, memangnya aku dokter? Kenapa tidak minta saja pada yeoja-yeoja genit yang selalu mengerumuninya seperti kumbang kelaparan.

Jangan menuduh Kyuhyun cemburu kepada para yeoja miskin bahan itu, karena dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Hanya saja, dia selalu merasakan kalau hatinya selalu merasa gerah, panas, seakan mau mendidih, setiap kali selihat mereka mendekati tunangannya. Yah, meskipun perlu digaris bawahi, tunangan yang dipaksakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang sangat kolot.

TING-TONG ... TING-TONG ... TING-TONG ...

Dengan tidak sabaran Kyuhyun menekan bel. Tapi sudah beberapa kali tidak juga si pemilik membukakan pintu. Apa dia mati? Batinnya.

Mereka memang sudah hampir satu tahun bertunangan. Tapi karena dinjodohkan dan tidak saling suka pada awalnya, hubungan mereka tidak seromantis pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Kadang mereka perhatian satu sama lain, kadang juga saking bertengkar dan menyalahkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya beberapa kali datang ke tempat Siwon, itu juga kalau diajak.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di sakunya, membuka menu pesan, mencari nomor Siwon dan mencantumkannya, kemudian mengetik cepat dengan mulut yang tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

To: Siwon  
>Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku? Kalau iya, berarti kau gagal karena jika dalam sepuluh detik kau tidak membuka pintunya aku akan pergi.<p>

Belum selesai Kyuhyun menghitung sampai sepuluh, ponselnya bergetar. Balasan dari Siwon yang mengatakan agar dia masuk saja dengan memasukkan password angka 0705.

"Benarkah ini passwordnya?" Kyuhyun bermonolog, tidak percaya tapi kemudian dia menekan tombol-tombol sesuai yang diberikan Siwon dan berhasil, "Waah, murahan sekali dia. Dengan gampangnya memberikan password padaku. Memangnya tidak takut kalau suatu hari sedang tidak punya uang untuk beli game terbaru aku akan merampok?" Merasa lucu dengan pemimirannya, Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri ketika memasuki ruangan mewah itu.

"Ya, dimana kau?" Teriak Kyuhyun. Dia merasa bingung harus melangkah kemana ketika ditengah-tengah ruangan besar itu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Aku disini." Siwon melambaikan tangannya tanpa menunjukan diri.

Kyuhyun maju mendekat, dan menemukan Siwon sedang berbaring di sofa. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya curiga. Tidak pucat, batinnya, dia tampak seperti orang yang sangat sehat. Lagipula mana ada orang sakit yang dengan enaknya menonton drama.

"Ya, Siwon." Tanpa sungkan Kyuhyun duduk di tepi meja, menghadap Siwon yang tetap berbaring menatap layar televisi. Di letakannya bungkusan dari ummanya yang dia yakini adalah bubur, disebelahnya, "Katakan padaku sandiwara apa yang sedang kau mainkan saat ini?"

Siwon masih menatap televisi walaupun sebenarnya otaknya sudah tidak lagi mencerna jalan cerita drama yang dia sendiri tidak tahu judulnya. Dia hanya tahu aktor utamanya saja. Itu juga karena fans-fansnya dikampus mengatakan kalau wajahnya mirip dengan dirinya. "Apa maksudmu?" Katanya.

Kyuhyun mendesis seperti suara ular yang terancam, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Siwon! Kau tidak sakit bukan? Lagi pula, sejak kapan kau menghubungiku kalau terjadi sesuatu. Dan apa itu kata ahjumma tadi, ah, tidak mau di rawat orang selain aku? Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur?!"

"Kau cerewet sekali, baby..." Siwon bangun dan duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak percaya kalau aku sakit?"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat dan mantap, "Dan jangan panggil aku baby. Kau ingat peraturan itu bukan?"

"Tapi aku memang sedang sakit, baby." Tutur Siwon, mengeluarkan seringaian yang menunjukan bahwa dia tidak mau mematuhi perintah kyuhyun, kemudian dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, gugup. Bahkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali berkedip cepat membuat Siwon mau tidak mau harus menahan senyumnya karena merasa pemandangan dihadapannya sangat lucu. "Kenapa kau maju-maju seperti itu?" Katanya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Siwon.

Siwon semakin maju dan Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan detik tangan kiri Siwon tanpa aba-aba melingkari leher Kyuhyun, lalu menariknya mendekatu.

"Apa yang kau mmmph..." Bibir mereka saling bertemu, memutus kalimat yang belum selesai Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Kyuhyun kaget, mematung sesaat sebelum matanya mengerjap, dan mendorong Siwon. "Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Katanya setelah memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Dia menangkup kedua tangan pada wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui adalah saat ini Siwon sedang menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Selama bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun, baru dia tahu kalau bibir lelaki manis itu memiliki sensasi yang sangat hebat. Rasanya seperti ada getaran aliran listrik yang menggelitik.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku." Kata Siwon datar entah sadar atau tidak.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terkejut lalu membalik badannya lagi menghadap Siwon, "Ciuman pertamamu?" Tanyanya kemudian, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon karena selama ini yang dia tahu, walaupun lelaki tampan itu adalah tunangannya, tapi dia masih saja dikenal sebagai playboy nomor satu yang sering berganti-ganti pasangan.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Siwon yang menunduk.

Siwon membuang wajahnya ke samping kiri tapi tangannya membawa tubuh Kyuhyun kepelukannya. "Percayalah." Katanya lirih, "Dan percayalah, saat ini aku sakit karena merindukanmu yang sudah satu minggu kau menghilang dari penglihatanku dikampus."

Masih diposisi yang sama, di dalam pelukan Siwon, Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya. Ini memang sering mereka lakukan, dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. "Aku malas melihatmu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja genit itu."

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat, "Mereka bukan levelku."

Siwon terkekeh mendengar rasa percaya diri Kyuhyun, "Kau memang lebih baik dari mereka. Tapi setidaknya cemburulah sediikit agar usahaku memanas-manasimu selama ini tidak sia-sia. Aku sudah lelah. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak mau, Siwonnie." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau lebih suka melihatku bersama mereka." Siwon mengatakan dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Tapi kalau kau mau memberi batasan pada mereka, aku tidak keberatan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, baby..." Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gempal Kyuhyun dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepala lelaki cantik itu kekanan dan kekiri.

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Siwon, "Yak, hentikan! Pusing," Rengeknya, "Kau juga menyebalkan, Siwonnie, dan aku membencimu." Berlawanan dengan apa yang di katakan mulutnya, kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Siwon tepat didimple menawan lelaki tampan itu.

Udah gitu aja sih ceritanya. Hahahaha

-TAMAT-

Cuap-cuapnya apa ya?

Mmmm~ Oh ya!

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah baca cerita-ceritaku walaupun semuanya re-post. Bahkan pada bilang suka. Padahal ceritanya seadanya gitu. Seneng ngobrol ma kalian yang udah invite PIN aku, walopun kadang aku gak sempet bales. Maklum sok

Terimakasih banyak juga buat yang udah nyempetin komen/review/atau apa itu istilahnya. Kalo yang Cuma baca doank gak mau komen ya aku enggak makasih banyak tapi makasih dikit.

Udah ya... Mari di reviw dan mari mengobrol

Salam cuco,

Aiyu_7E026240

KissKiss^^


End file.
